


Sleepless Nights

by StillstandingWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, OOC Sherlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillstandingWriter/pseuds/StillstandingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both startled awake by a loud cry piercing through the night. It came from the baby phone that was standing on Amelia's nightstand. The Counterpart to it was next to bed of their 4 months old son Benedict </p><p>Amy's and Sherlock's toddler can't sleep through the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

They were both startled awake by a loud cry piercing through the night. It came from the baby phone that was standing on Amelia's nightstand. The Counterpart to it was next to bed of their 4 months old son Benedict who’s room was in front of theirs. The new parents couldn’t wait to the moment when he would sleep through the night but now they just had to alternate every time he woke up for who’ll had to get him back to sleep.  
With a little sigh began Amy to stand up, it was her turn this night, but before she was finished with that, Sherlock stopped her by saying: “Stay in bed, you should still be easy on you and i had more sleep than you the last week, I’m going to see what i can do.”  
Without protesting Amy sat down on the bed again. Her husband was right, she did had slept almost nothing the last few days, but Sherlock and John had a really stressful and difficult case and as much as she wanted to help, she didn’t just had to look after her son Benedict, but the case also required the help of her good friend and Johns wife Mary, so she also had to keep an eye on their 3 year old daughter Freya. All in all was it for everyone a tiresome week, but you know Sherlock, he never needed as much of anything as normal people. Even though Amy was really tired she just couldn’t sleep so she stared at the ceiling of their bedroom and thought about her family and friends.

In the meantime Sherlock went to the room of his little infant and when he opened the door to his room, in his little bed sat his son crying his eyes out with his little hands around the rods from his bed which were there to keep him from falling out, but when he saw his father coming in the room, Ben stretched his little rosy chubby arms in his direction. With one big step was the consulting detective at the bed of his 4 months old and lifted him in his strong arms. In the right corner of the room was the old rocking chair from his parent which they gave them as a present when Benedict was born. His mother said when Sherlock was a baby this was the only thing that could calm him down when he was crying and she hopped it would help them as much as it did her. Not soon after that Amy and he found out that Ben went after his father in this way. With his little son in his arms did Sherlock sat down on the precious gift from his parents and begun to rock back and forth while he whispered soothing words to his infant. But today was a bit more heavier than normally and Benedict wouldn’t stop crying and after a bit thinking about what could help him, Sherlock thought about what he had always wanted after a nightmare and started to regret this thought before he even finished it. He had wanted to hear someone sing to him. The curlyhead sighed one time, he didn’t like singing, but for his son he would do it. He stood up with Benedict in his arms who still cried. Sherlock begun to dance in slow circles and hummed softly one of his favourite violin concerts to it. And after a few moments the little baby actually started to calm down. Sherlock smiled a bit and closed his eyes but didn't stop going in circles and humming.

Amy almost fell asleep again as she heard a really quiet melody from the room from her son. Wondering what Sherlock was doing she stood up and went to the closed door of her little infant. she opened it silently in case Benedict was asleep again and there she saw her husband with their little son in his strong arms humming and dancing in circles. Amy didn’t want to interrupt her little family so she only stood in the door and watched them. After a while she begun to let her eyes wander in the room around. It was smaller than their bedroom but big enough for someone alone. Mary and John had painted the walls as a surprise for her and Sherlock when they came back from the Hospital and while painting them they had run out of the babyblue colour and accidentally bought the wrong blue for the rest, but because of that Amy loved the room the more.In the right corner was the rocking chair Sherlocks mother gave them and she thanked the women for that every time Benedict could only be smoothened by the chair. In the middle of the left wall stood the baby crib made out of dark brown wood and above it had Amy drawn a few fish. Opposite to the bed was the changing table, which was also made out of dark wood. To be honest almost every furniture in the room was made out of dark wood but she loved it that way. It looked really beautiful in contrast to the light blue walls and light brown floor. When Amy was finished looking around the room she gazed at wonder at her husband and infant and wondered how she had become so lucky to have them. Softly yawning Amy drew the attention of Sherlock to her. She smiled at him and was rewarded with that smile, Sherlock set aside only for her and every time she saw him smiling like that she loved him a bit more because when he really smiled he was so gorgeous. Her Husband looked down at the little boy in his arms who had fallen asleep a little while ago and was now drooling on the mans sleep shirt. Amy carefully lifted the sleeping Infant out of his arm, pressed a little kiss on the cheek of the baby and set it slowly down in his bed where he slept secure on. Taking Sherlocks arm Amelia pulled him with her back to their room where they both lied back down again in their bed. Looking at each other the Amy kissed her husband softly and after a few seconds drew back again. “I love you”, she whispered. Sherlock laughed shortly but then looked at her again with so much warmth you rarely saw in his eyes. He kissed her again but this time longer than before and with so much passion it took Amys breath away, before he stopped. “I love you too”, he said quietly. With a knowing wink Amy turned around and now laid with her back to her husband and he hugged her in this position in which they both eventually fell asleep again.


End file.
